Tormentas en un vaso de agua
by bi-hiko
Summary: Rei dejó de escribir? Kai sale a buscarlo ¿Qué ocurre? Bien, sólo queda esperar. (Yaoi Lemon)
1. Cartas

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tormentas en un vaso de agua 

Disclcaimers: Para nuestra desgracia, beyblade no me pertenece (pero para suerte suya, porque o si no se llamaría gayblade)

Advertencias: Yaoi, lemon,

Bien, creo que ya debemos ir con el fic....

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**1er Capítulo**

"**CARTAS"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Kai:_

_Me he sentido muy feliz de que confíes en mí y me cuentes lo que te pasa, como estás viviendo, que cambios has tenido...en resumen, que me cuentes cómo ha transcurrido tu vida, la verdad es que me siento muy bien al tener a alguien en quien confiar, en especial, no sabes lo que significa para mí que me hayas correspondido, la verdad es que fui un idiota al no decírtelo antes, pero tenía miedo, en realidad tenía mucho miedo de que me rechazaras, tenía miedo de que me hirieras y ya ni siquiera poder ser tu amigo, pero ahora que tuve el valor de decírtelo (aunque haya sido por medio de una carta), tu me correspondes, la verdad es que ya no aguanto las ganas de verte, las ganas de tocarte, de sentirte, de verdad quiero estar contigo, quiero saber que se siente se amado por alguien a quien le entregaste tu corazón, pero por ahora me conformo con escribirte, con saber que no me has olvidado. Por favor, no dejes de escribirme._

_Rei_

Dobló la carta cuidadosamente, la metió en un sobre, y se dispuso a enviarla, salió de su departamento, el cual era provisorio, ya que había retomado esos viajes por el mundo, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia el buzón, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su hogar´, en cuanto llegó, colocó el sobre en el dicho buzón y se devolvió, éstos días habían sido los días más felices de su vida, por fin el ser al que había amado por tanto tiempo le correspondía, al fin podía soñar con ser feliz.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cierto chico bicolor se encontraba sentado en un lugar algo apartado de su casa´(casa! Seguro, eso tiene un solo nombre MANSIÓN) leyendo una hoja, a medida que la leía, un brillo inusual comenzaba a surgir de sus ojos, hasta que finalmente, una sonrisa apreció en su rostro, muy sutil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Repentinamente se paró y se dirigió a su alcoba, al entrar fue directamente a su escritorio, tomó una hoja, un lápiz, y comenzó a escribir:

_Rei:_

_Bien, no se bien que decir, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho expresarme abiertamente, pero contigo es diferente, me siento bien, siento que puedo confiar en ti, y eso me ayuda mucho, de verdad gracias, la verdad es que pude percatarme de que enviaste esa carta debido que hoy se cumplen exactamente dos meses desde que comenzamos a escribirnos para mantenernos comunicados, y un mes desde que te declaraste y yo también, bien, me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos vernos, y por lo que me has dicho, en tu próxima parada irás a Perú y luego a Venezuela, pues me gustaría mucho acompañarte, claro si tu estás de acuerdo. Bien, escribime pronto. Nos vemos!_

_Kai_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya había pasado 1 mes y dos días (que exacta nn) y no habían noticias de Rei, Kai no iba a perderlo, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo, fue a decírselo a su abuelo y le pidió que no se lo informara a nadie, Voltaire aceptó, después de todo un pequeño percance produjo el descubrimiento de las cartas.

--------------------------------- Flash back --------------------------------

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO KAI????!!!!

De que hablas

De estas cartas, las encontré encima de una mesa.

A kai se le cayó el mundo encima, había olvidado las cartas encima del escritorio de su abuelo, cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?, Cómo pudo olvidársele tal cosa?, pero no sólo eso, por lo furioso que estaba Voltaire, ¿acaso él...? ¿Acaso él...?

Sí, leí tus cartas Dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Kai y Quiero una explicación AHORA.

No creo que deba darte ninguna explicación, después de todo en las cartas todo está muy claro no?

Kai decidió que si ya lo habían descubierto, iba afrontarlo a toda costa.

O sea que lo aceptas?

Sí

En verdad amas a este chico?

Sí, y no permitiré que me alejes de él, si es necesario me iré de aquí, pero no dejaré a Rei.

Voltaire dio un suspiro y sonrió levemente.

Vaya, eres igual a tu padre.

Kai quedó atónito.

¿Q...Qué?

Cuando mi hijo quería casarse con tu madre y creyó que yo no lo aprobaba, se defendió exactamente de la misma manera, y en sus ojos se veía la misma determinación que hay en los tuyos, el mismo semblante serio y decidido.

Espera...dijiste que él creía que tú no lo aprobabas?

Exacto, al igual que tu, ya que yo no he dicho que no lo apruebe.

O sea que lo aceptas?

Es tu felicidad kai, no la mía, sólo me enojé porque no sabía nada de esto, quiero devolverte la felicidad que te robé, y creo que Rei Kon puede devolvértela de una mejor manera que yo.

Kai en ese momento estaba estupefacto, por fin veía a Voltaire como su abuelo, por primera vez sentía aprecio por é, por primera vez lo consideraba su familia.

Muchas gracias.

No supo que más decir, así que se volteó y se encaminó a la puerta.

Espera Kai, tus cartas.

Kai se volteó, tomó sus cartas y se marchó.

-------------------------------------- Fin flash back--------------------------

Ahora estaba en camino a Perú, probablemente se encontraba ahí, sólo esperaba encontrarlo, quería saber que ocurrió.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Llegó a Perú, sabía a que lugares iría Rei, pero no lo encontró, pero por suerte, lograron proporcionarle información.

Sí, estuvo aquí, pero partió hace una semana más o menos

Muchas gracias.

Debido a esto, Kai partió rumbo a Venezuela, sólo esperaba encontrarlo.

TBC

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bien....eso fue todo por ahora, ojalá les haya gustado. Primero quiero darle las gracias a cyber-luz ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! En verdad me diste muchos ánimos para continuar!.

Por cierto, en realidad mi Nick es shizu-sama, pero en bi-hiko con una compañera ponemos nuestros fics yaoi, ella es satanic sasamy, pero por ahora la que está escribiendo soy yo, Shizu-sama, XP.

Bueno....Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!

Bi-hiko


	2. Reencuentros inesperados

Lo lamento mucho, pero no podré contestar reviews en este momento, pero en verdad les agradezco mucho por eso, en verdad son de mucho apoyo.

Sobre todo, le doy gracias cyber-luz por darme la idea del título del 2do cap.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cap. 2

"Reencuentros inesperados"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ya estaba llegando a Venezuela, sabía donde podía encontrarlo, gracias a Dios que en sus últimas cartas le decía claramente donde iría, de esa manera le era más fácil buscarlo.

Buscó por muchos lugares, ya hace cuatro días que lo buscaba y no encontró nada, aunque por lo menos sabía que estaba ahí, ya que muchos habían reconocido la descripción que kai les daba, no era muy difícil recordarlo, ya que era muy llamativo (y muuuuyyy ricc...atractivo nn' ), con sus rasgos felinos y su mirada penetrante, todos lo recordaban.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Caminaba solitariamente por una calle bastante desocupada, cuando al fin lo vio, su hermosa figura era inconfundible, pero estaba en una situación bastante...inusual, se acercó poco a poco, rei se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, y no estaba solo, había un hombre con él, y al parecer, rei no disfrutaba mucho de su presencia.

Rei: ¿Qué quieres? Dilo de una vez.

¿?1: Tu sabes lo que quiero amor mío.

Kai al oír esto, apretó los puños fuertemente, resistiendo la tentación de ir a dejar tumbado a ese atrevido.

Rei: No me digas así, sabes perfectamente que no te amo.

¿?1: ah sí?, pues haré que me ames.

El extraño hombre se acercó rápidamente a rei, lo tomó por el mentón y lo besó apasionadamente, rei trató de zafarse, y después de un largo tiempo lo consiguió, empujó lejos al hombre que se había atrevido a besarle.

Rei: ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

¿?1: Vamos, acaso no te gustó? O acaso amas a alguien más?

Con esta pregunta, kai se quedó paralizado, al fin sabría si rei lo había dejado de amar y si había otra persona que ocupaba su corazón.

Rei: Pues si, amo a alguien más.Dijo cortante el neko.

¿?1:¿QUÉ? Exijo saber quién es.

Rei: No te lo diré, eso nunca.

¿?1:Hazlo! Dímelo!!!!!

Y sin más, tomó a rei por los brazos y lo elevó presionándolo contra pared.

¿?1: Dímelo!!!

Rei: No! No te lo diré!!

¿?1: Házlo!!

Kai no podía hacer nada, necesitaba saber que era lo que de verdad sentía Rei, debía esperar, debía ser paciente, sólo esperaba que Re4i resistiera, ya que ese hombre era bastante más fuerte que él.

Mientras tanto, Rei poco a poco iba siendo vencido, debía hacerlo, sólo pronunciar el nombre, y en un susurro dijo:

Kai...kai hiwatari.

¿?1: Qué!!!

Rei(gritándolo a los 4 vientos) ¡¡¡KAI HIWATARI!!!!!

Eso fue todo lo que kai necesitó oír, de pronto rei sintió como el hombre aflojaba sus brazos y luego caía inconsciente al suelo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

¿?2: Rei...rei....

El neko sentía como alguien le hablaba en susurros, intentarlo despertarlo, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que de pronto, se sentó apresuradamente en la cama en donde se encontraba.

Rei: ¡¡KAI!!

Kai sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazo con fuerza, al fin tenía a su rei con él, al fin sabía que rei lo amaba.

Kai: Estas bien, mi neko-jin.

Rei: K....Kai? ¿Q…qu…qué haces aquí?

Kai: No es obvio, vine por ti, y esta vez no escaparás.

Kai decía esto mientras una pícara sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro, no iba a dejar que volviera a escapar. Sería suyo.

Rei: Me alegro mucho de verte kai.

Kai: También yo, pero más tarde me explicarás todo.

Rei abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue sellada con un beso, un largo y apasionado beso, Kai exploraba la boca de rei, como si esta fuera muy delicada y se pudiera romper en cualquier momento, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, rei rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kai para acercarlo más aún, mientras que Kai ponía sus manos en la cintura de rei.

Cuando les hizo falta aire y se separaron un poco, pudieron observarse a su antojo, para luego compensar el tiempo perdido.

TBC

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

¿Quieren lemon?, sólo díganmelo.

Espero sus reviews!!! (el próximo cap. Prometo contestarlos todos)


	3. Ziq?

Mil disculpas, pero en este capítulo no podré hacer el lemon, la verdad es que aún faltan muchas cosas por aclararse. XP.

Ahora...a contestar reviews!!

Damika Hiwatari: Que linda!!!!, nunca me imaginé que les pudiera gustar a escritoras tan buenas como tú, en verdad muchas gracias!!!, por cierto, tu fic está buenísimo. Y espero que este capítulo te guste. XD.

Martha Maomon: Gracias!!! Y de verdad, mil disculpas por no actualizar pronto, es que no estaba en santiago. T.T, espero que este capítulo te guste. No podré hacer el lemon ahora, pero más adelante si habrá!!

Vickyng: Vaya!, en verdad disculpa por no hacer lemon en este cap. Pero te prometo que pondré más adelante. En este capítulo se revelan muchas cosas, espero que te siga gustando!!

Alexia Kon: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que ahora te guste aún más, por que este capítulo es más largo.!!!

HiO iVaNoT: Lamento no poner lemon en este capítulo, pero como ya dije, más adelante si habrá lemon.!!!

Kira Ivanov Hiwatari: Bueno, que puedo decir, disculpa por no poner lemon en este capítulo, de verdad perdona xD.

Zanavalu: Que bueno que te gustó!!!, feliz navidad y feliz año a ti también!! (aunque sea un poco atrasado.....nn) Por faactualiza rápido tu fic, está buenísimo.

Celen Marinaiden: Ojalá este capítulo también te guste, muchas gracias por tu review!!!

Agumon girl: Este cap. Si que está más largo, en cuanto al tipo, ahora sabrás quien es!!

Satanic Sasamy: Amiguita del alma...jamás me esperé que quisieras lemon (si como no ¬.¬), se que no sabes esperar, pero, qué crees? Te hice esperar. nn, y en cuanto a lo dellemon, bien...sin comentarios.

naomihiwatarisinara: Hola!!!, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también, ya que en este se responderán muchas preguntas!!!!.

Murtilla: T.T de verdad!!!!! Lamento no haber echo el lemon ;; .

Shey Kon: jajajaja, oye me caíste bastante bien, bueno, en cuanto a que se queden juntos....te aseguro que....NO....bromita bromita, me partiría el corazón separarlos...T.T

Bien...ahora al fic!!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

3er cap.

"Zi.....q??

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya era de día, el chico peliazul poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con que el lado en donde debía encontrarse su koi estaba vacío, se levantó y fue a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver que el desayuno estaba preparado, pero el chef se encontraba ausente.

Bien, ni modo, desayunaría y luego iría a buscarlo, se sentó en la mesa que se encontraba ya lista, la verdad es que ese departamento pertenecía a los Hiwatari, la verdad es que en cuanto kai y su abuelo se arreglaron, voltaire compró en cada lugar que tenía una mansión, un departamento por si kai quería más privacidad, el peliazul prefirió el departamento porque se encontraba más cerca, ya que rei necesitaba descansar, tenía algunas ojeras y parecía bastante debilitado. La noche anterior prefirió dejarlo dormir para que se repusiera, pero ahora tendría que explicarle muchas cosas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Rei caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, y se iba acercando a una plaza, se sentía muy contento y seguro ahora que SU kai estaba ahí, le alegraba pensar que se había tomado el tiempo de buscarlo, y lo mejor de todo es que lo encontró, sentía que nada podía estropearle la felicidad ahora, pero a veces el destino no te sonríe y simplemente te da la espalda.

¿?1: Vaya...al fin nos encontramos.

Rei: Ziven ........(ese nombre lo saqué de internet XD)

Ziven: Así es, soy yo.

Rei: ¿Qué quieres?

Ziven: Dime, ese Hiwatari... ¿es de Rusia?

Rei: Porque lo preguntas...

La voz de Rei cada vez se iba haciendo más fría, mientras que Ziven disfrutaba viendo las reacciones de Rei.

Ziven: Pues...me preguntaba si esa era la razón por la que fuiste a Rusia, no es así?

Rei:......Sí, así es.

Ziven: Ya veo, así que aún así debo agradecerle a Hiwatari, ya que si no, no te hubiera conocido.

Rei: La verdad es que reconozco que la culpa fue mía, si no se me hubiera ocurrido ir a visitarlo, no hubiera tenido la desagradable oportunidad de conocerte.

Ziven: Vaya, así que mi gatito tiene garras...

Rei: Qué...

Pero fue sellado con un beso, un brusco beso que buscaba la entrada de la boca de rei, pero este logró apartarlo, empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Ziven y logró tirarlo al suelo, el ruso era de una estatura algo elevada, de aproximadamente 1, 70 mt., su cabello era rubio, algo oscuro, mientras que su piel era de una tez blanca, parecería un ángel, pero su rostro contrastaba con sus ojos, los cuales eran de un café muy rojizo, y al enojarse, centelleaban de una manera tal que parecía el mismo demonio, y se sabía que ese era el momento para correr.

Ziven: Me las..pagarás....Kon...al igual que ese...Hiwatari...tu serás mío.

Mientras Ziven hablaba, Rei pudo observar sus ojos, lo miraban con un odio profundo, y supo que si se quedaba ahí iba a pagar las consecuencias de su arrebato.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en dirección al departamento, estaba muy asustado, en especial por la frase de Ziven. "... al igual que ese hiwatari..." eso significaba que Kai iba a sufrir?? Kai iba a sufrir por su culpa, cuándo fue que el problema se tornó tan grave, si al principio era algo tan insignificante (he ahí el título), tenía mucho miedo, sabía que kai sabía cuidarse sólo, pero su koi no sabía de lo que Ziven era capaz....

Flash back.

Rei se encontraba en Rusia, con la idea de poder ver a su amado kai...cada vez que pensaba en él, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, de verdad que estaba muy alegre.

Entró a un local, con la intención de preguntar por la mansión Hiwatari, pero al entrar todos comenzaron a observarlo y algunas miradas dirigidas a él no le agradaron en lo absoluto.

Rei: Disculpe....

¿?1: Qué quiere tomar jovencito??

Rei: Qué??...Oh! No gracias, yo sólo quería...

¿?1: No se preocupe, la casa invita.

Rei: eeeehh...bueno...yo...

¿?2: Sírvale una soda.

Rei se volteó y se encontró con un chico bastante peculiar. Su apariencia era la de un ángel, pero sus ojos eran los de un demonio, se preguntó a cuál de los dos se parecía, se preguntó si ese chico era un ángel o un demonio, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego, después de todo, los gatos saben jugar...

Rei: Gracias, oye cómo te llamas?

Se dirigió al chico extraño en cuanto el cantinero se fue luego de servirle la soda, aunque aún lo miraba de una manera desagradable (¿les suena la palabra...Lujuriosa??)

¿?2: Ziven, Me llamo Ziven. Y tú?

Rei: Me llamo Rei..Mucho gusto.

Así platicaron por un tiempo, a rei le parecía que Ziven era más parecido a un ángel, y eso fue lo que le hizo tomar confianza con él, pero luego, Ziven lo llevó afuera y caminaron mientras aún platicaban, pero ya al llegar a la plaza, Ziven hizo algo inesperado.

Intentó besarlo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando y sin previo aviso posó sus manos en las mejillas del chino, y este abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido ante aquella acción, en cuanto Ziven intentó besarle, Rei lo apartó con delicadeza y le dijo que ya había alguien más para él.

Ziven: Ah Sí?? Y dime...quién es?

A rei le asustó un poco la actitud de Ziven, por lo que no le respondió, aunque al final de los casos, fue peor.

Ziven: DIME QUIÉN ES!!!

Se acercó a Rei con la intención de aprisionarlo, pero este puso en práctica sus artes marciales, y lo derribó, esto a Ziven no le agradó mucho, y sus ojos centellaron peligrosamente, en cuanto se levantó, no pudo alcanzar a Rei, ya que este huyó.

Rei corrió todo lo que pudo, dándose cuenta que Ziven sólo era un diablo disfrazado de ángel el dicho popular... un lobo con piel de oveja), al no sentirse seguro, y dándose cuenta de que si Ziven sabía de kai él estaría en peligro, se fue de Rusia para así sentirse seguro, jamás se imaginó que Ziven lo seguiría hasta aquí.

Y no sólo eso, jamás se imagino qué..

Fin flash back (que mala soy XP)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar con alguien y caer al suelo.

Rei: Lo siento, no me di cuenta... yo....

¿?1: ¿Rei?

Rei: Kai?

Rei se alegró de haberlo encontrado, pero en cuanto se levantó lo abrasó consternado.

Rei: Kai vámonos de aquí, por favor, no quiero seguir aquí, vámonos.

Kai quedó muy sorprendido y angustiado por el nerviosismo y la actitud de Rei, lo único quu quería era quitarle ese malestar a su neko, pero no encontraba la razón.

Kai: Rei qué??....

Rei: Él no me deja tranquilo, por favor vámonos, él me sigue a todas partes, él está aquí, por favor kai...

Kai: Está bien Rei, tranquilízate, vamos al departamento y me explicas todo, bien amor?

Esa última palabra, dicha con tanta ternura y atención, fue lo que calmó a Rei, al escuchar eso, pudo sonreír, jamás creyó poder escuchar a Kai decir eso, y sin más, lo abrazó fuertemente.

Rei: Bien....vamos.

Llegaron al departamento muy callados, sin decir ni una palabra, entonces, Kai guió a Rei a la habitación, en donde lo recostó y él se acostó a su lado, mientras que le daba suaves caricias a la piel de su neko, era tan tersa, tan hermosa, al igual que él, él era hermoso, no se cansaba de mirar sus ojos, su sonrisa.

Kai: Bien..dime, que ocurre.

Su neko se sentó en la cama y comenzó a relatarle toda la historia de Ziven, de cómo lo conoció, de su encuentro en el callejón, de lo que ocurrió en la plaza...Mientras lo hacía, sentía como si un peso se le iba quitando de encima, era tan agradable, era como si una conexión se formara entre ellos, algo que nadie puede romper.

Por su parte, Kai iba odiando cada vez más a ese Ziven, si no fuera por él, su neko lo podría haber visitado, hubieran estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias a él rei estaba asustado, sintió deseos de proteger a rei, de desaparecer a Ziven para que su koi pudiera estar tranquilo.

El chico chino sintió como algo cálido rodeaba su cuerpo, era kai..su kai, podía sentir su calidez, su aroma, podía sentir su abrazo seguro y protector, podía sentirlo a él, al fin logró tranquilizarse por completo, Kai estaba con él, y no dejaría que nada los separara.

El peliazul sintió como Rei poco a poco se tranquilizaba, hasta quedar completamente relajado. Eso lo alegró, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a su Rei, nadie tocaría a su neko, no si podía evitarlo.

Kai: Así será mi neko-jin, mañana partiremos a Japón.

TBC

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disculpen la tardanza pero no estaba en Santiago!!!!, ahora, quería saber si les gusta este largo de los capítulos, si los quieren más largos, o más cortos, si? Ustedes deciden!

Agradezco infinitamente a los que están leyendo esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias. XD.

Por cierto, el nombre Ziven, es real, es un nombre ruso.

Bien, hasta la próxima.!!!


	4. ¿Otro comienzo?

Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta. Esta vez con el cap. 4, espero hacerlo más largo que el anterior nn.

¿?1: De verdad piensas seguir escribiendo esta porquería.

Bi-hiko: Claro! Además yo no creo que sea una porqu... un momento!!! Tala?! Bryan?!

Tala y Bryan: Si??

Bi-hiko: QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ!!!!

Bryan: Bien...venimos a ver q haces.

Bi-hiko: Bien, estoy escribiendo, ahora, LARGO.

Tala: ¬¬ Vaya que agresiva.

Bi-hiko: Bien, sería algo más amable si dijeran algo BUENO de mi fic.

¿?2: Vamos, tampoco está tan mal.

Bi-hiko: Rei??

Bryan: Eso lo dices porque tú y Kai SI salen en este mugroso fic.

Bi-hiko: Muy bien, eso si que no te lo permito, me las vas a pagar.

Bryan: Me estás amenazando?

Bi-hiko: Sí!!!

Bryan: òÓ.

Bi-hiko: òÓ

Bryan: òÓ.

Bi-hiko: òÓ

Bryan: òÓ.

Bi-hiko: òÓ

Bryan: òÓ.

Bi-hiko: òÓ

¿?3: ¡Basta!

Bi-hiko: ¿Kai?

Kai: hm...

Bryan y Bi-hiko: No te metas!,

Tala: Bien, suficiente, no pueden quedarse tranquilos por un momento??

Bryan y Bi-hiko: NO!!

Rei: Ejem, ejem...Bi-hiko...

Bi-hiko: QUÉ!!

Rei: Hemm..recuerda el fic....

Bi-hiko: OO, Me había olvidado....

Bi-hiko: nn mmm....alguien quiere contestar reviews?.

Max: Yoooo!!!

Reviews:

Kira Ivanov Hiwatari: ¡Gracias!, nos alegra de que te esté gustando el fic, no te preocupes por la demora, y la verdad, sobre Ziven, Bi-hiko no nos quiere decir nada!!! TT.TT

Celen marinaiden: Siii... a mi también me gustó mucho como Kai le dijo de esa manera amor a Rei (kai: ¬¬..voy a matarte.), muchas gracias por haberle dejado un review!! nn

Angy B. Mizuhara: Siiii!!, verdad que está lindo (Bi-hiko: Max!! Eso se comenta después!!) Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad está con una sonrisa como nunca antes, que bueno que te gustó. (bi-hiko: OO)

Alexia Kon: Hola!!! Oye...a que te refieres con acción??, eso se oye raro..bueno, espero que este cap. También te guste!!.

Seiji Sawamura: Por supuesto que eres buena escritora, ojalá actualices pronto tu fic nn, gracias por tu review!!!

Bien, ahora vamos con el fic, y Max...no vuelves a contestar reviews!!! Max: T.T

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cap. 4

"¿Otro comienzo?"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Decidieron que lo mejor era ir a Japón, junto a Takao y Max. A pesar de que a Kai no le atraía mucho ir con ellos, pensó que era la única manera de tranquilizar a Rei.

Iban en un avión privado, cortesía de Voltaire, pronto llegarían a su destino, ya solo faltaban unos minutos, Rei se encontraba mirando por la ventana, aunque su mirada estaba perdida, y Kai iba con su característica pose de frialdad, aunque en realidad, no se perdía ningún movimiento de su neko, realmente se encontraba muy preocupado por él, no quería seguir viéndolo así, quería alegrarlo, hacerlo entender que no estaba solo.

Rei por su parte se sentía vacío por dentro, no sabía exactamente como abordar esto, pero debía hacerlo, lo que más lo entristecía era saber que estaba arrastrando a Kai con él, y se lo hizo saber, y lo que le había respondido aún le hacía formar una leve sonrisa.

Flash back

Rei: Kai...perdóname.

Kai: De qué hablas?

Rei: Kai...porque no regresas a tu hogar?...no esnecesario que estés conmigo, sólo soy un estorbo para ti.

El ruso se acercó a su neko, lo tmó por el mentón obligándolo a que lo observara,

Kai: Si vuelves a decir eso, te daré un golpe, ¿entiendes?

Rei: OO K..Kai.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kai y se acercó poco a poco a su oreja para susurrarle.

Kai: Te amo demasiado como para que seas un estorbo.

Comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de rei, mientras que rei emitía un suave suspiro, lo suficientemente audible para kai, quien se excitó aún más, comenzó a bajar y se dispuso a la tarea de besarle el cuello, el chino recorría el cuerpo del bicolor con sus manos, poco a poco fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a sus muslos, y los sujetó ligeramente, lo que hizo gemir a kai, el cual no se quería quedar atrás, y sin más, comenzó a introducir la mano por el pantalón de rei hasta llegar a su entrepierna, rei, al sentir esto, lanzó un fuerte gemido, mientras que el bicolor comenzaba a masajear su entrepierna, y sin dejar de hacerlo, se separó un poco de su neko y lo miró a los ojos, rei, al verlo, lo tomó por el cuello, y se acercó para comenzar un fogoso beso, kai, al sentir los labios de rei en los suyos, por un momento olvidó lo que estaba haciendo, pero de pronto escuchó una queja del chino por haberse detenido, kai abrió sus labios ligeramente y su neko aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca del bicolor, pronto comenzó una lucha para ver quien se quedaba con el derecho de explorar la boca del otro.

De pronto un golpe en su puerta hizo que se separaran.

¿?1: Joven Hiwatari, el avión está listo para partir.

Kai: Muy bien, gracias.

El bicolor se acercó a su neko y mientras le daba un ligero beso dijo:

Kai: Creo que dejaremos esto para más tarde.

Rei asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomaron sus cosas, y se dirigieron al avión.

End flash back

¿?1: Ya estamos llegando

El bicolor se acercó poco a poco a su neko, y en cuanto este se volteó, no desaprovechó el momento, dándole un fugaz beso.

Kai: Llegamos, será mejor que bajemos.

El chino asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y bajaron del avión, antes de partir, habían telefoneado a Max y Takao para avisarles que iban a Japón, claro que kai y rei se quedarían en la mansión, ya que esta quedaba más cerca de Max y Takao que el departamento.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya tenían todo bien ubicado en la mansión, kai y rei compartirían una de las habitaciones, luego de terminar se dirigieron al Dojo Kinomiya, en donde suponían que estarían ambos.

Recorrieron una camino ya conocido por ellos, era como volver a recordar cuando eran los bladeblakers, aunque claro, ellos aún seguían siéndolo, sólo que era distinto ahora que ya no competían, la verdad es que hace mucho que no veían al Sr. Dickenson, eso era muy extraño, ya que era el tutor de Rei, y lo más natural era que se preocupara por él, sin embargo, no sabían nada.

Rei: Ya llegamos.

El chino formó una ligera sonrisa, mientras que el ruso volvía a adoptar esa fría pose de siempre.

¿?1: ¿Kai? ¡¿Rei?!

Rei: ¿Max?

El rubio se abalanzó sobre rei, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, cosa que no agradó a kai, y menos cuando rei correspondió el abrazo, nunca le había gustado que max fuera tan cariñoso con su rei, así es, era su rei, porque ahora era suyo. Siempre el norteamericano tuvo una relación muy estrecha con su neko, e incluso mientras estaban en el campeonato mundial kai temió que max se quedara con el chino, y fue un pensamiento que lo atormentó por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada más que observar como reían juntos, poco a poco se fue acercando y max le dijo:

Max: Oh! Hola kai,. Me alegra mucho verte!!

Kai: Hmpf....

Max no entendía la actitud de kai, pero sospechó que era por la actitud que tuvo hacia rei, y pensó divertirse un poco a costa del pobre kai (aunque de pobre no tenga ni un pelo...en todo sentido).

Max: Vaya rei, de verdad te extrañé mucho.... y dime ¿Dónde vas a quedarte?

Rei: Voy a quedarme junto con kai. nn

Max: Vaya, sabes, estás más alto.

Rei: De veras?

Max: Sí, y más guapo.

Con esto, Kai si que estaba que explotaba, en cualquier momento iría y le partiría la cara a ese Max, mientras que Rei sonreía nerviosamente, sorprendido por el comentario.

Max decidió seguir con el juego al ver como Kai apretaba los puños, aunque quizás estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo, se arriesgaría.

Max: Sabes Rei, tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

Mientras hablaba, iba acercándose sensualmente a Rei y se acercaba un poco más, sus labios se unirían, Rei trataba de zafarse sutilmente, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba su objetivo, mientras que la voz del rubio se volvía cada vez más sensual.

Max: Sabes Rei...

Rei: Si max??.....

Max: Rei, tu me....

Kai: Muy bien, basta!

Kai tomó a rei de una mano, y de un tirón lo alejó del rubio.

Max:......jajjajajajaja

Max, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, y explotó aún más al ver aparecer a Takao y ver a Rei y Kai, ya que producto del tirón del bicolor, ambos habían terminado en una actitud muy comprometedora.

Takao: waaaaaaa....

Rei:OO

Kai:OO

Se separaron, mientras que Max casi se cae al suelo de la risa.

Max: Kai...lo siento...todo...todo fue una broma, es sólo que cuando abracé a rei pusiste una cara....que no pude evitar jugarte una pequeña broma.

Kai: ¬¬ &$#!¿)/

Max: nnu, jeje'

Rei: Vamos kai....sólo fue una broma.

Kai: De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Takao: Vaya, nunca creí que el invencible Hiwatari se doblegaríaante alguien.

Kai: No abuses de tu suerte Kinomiya.

Entraron al dojo, y se sentaron donde habitualmente lo hacían antes, y rei, max y Takao, comenzaron a platicar animadamente, mientras que Kai seguía con su pose de indeferencia, aunque por dentro, estaba feliz de saber que rei por fin sonreía con naturalidad.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kai: Bien Rei, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

Max:Tan pronto?

Kai: Pronto? Max es medianoche.

Max: Ah bueno...

Rei: Además mañana yo y Kai empezaremos la escuela nn

Takao: De verdad? Y a cuál irán?

Rei: A la de ustedes.

Max y Takao: En serioo??!! Genial!!!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kai y Rei se encontraban caminando hacia la escuela, ambos iban conversando animadamente, ya que Kai se sentía muy bien hablando con su neko.

En cuanto entraron a la escuela, se percataron de que todos (chicos y chicas) los miraban con una expresión extraña en sus caras, (que extraña ni que nada, eso se llama LUJURIA), cosa que no les agradó mucho, por lo que se apresuraron y llegaron lo antes posible a su clase, cual no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaban en la misma clase que Max y Takao (¿Coincidencia?).

Antes de que empezaran las clases, muchas personas se les acercaron, pero al ser kai tan anti-social, muchos desistieron de acercarse al chico bicolor, por el contrario, rei era muy amable y sonreía con naturalidad, por lo que muchos se quedaron platicando con el, embelesados por su apariencia y su sonrisa (bueno y quien no ¬ ).

Al sonar el timbre que daba la señal del comienzo a clases, entró el profesor, el cual al ver a los dos chicos les pidió que se presentaran y estos así lo hicieron, en cuanto se fueron a sentar, todos observaban a Rei, el cual se sintió algo nervioso al sentir todas esas miradas sobre él.

Mientras tanto, kai estaba bastante molesto al ver como todos observaban a su koi, pero en cuanto se sentaron, pudo ver que la mirada de su neko cambió, era una mirada de tristeza, de preocupación, en seguida supo de que era: Ziven.

Sin más, captó la atención de rei y le dio a entender que no estaba solo y que iba a ayudarlo en todo, la mirada de rei cambió inmediatamente, volvió a recuperar esa alegría, ya que al ver que la persona que amaba le correspondía, le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

Rei: Gracias....

Y luego comenzaron las clases, clases que marcaban un nuevo comienzo.

TBC.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bien, si estuvo más largo, así que espero que les guste.

Bryan: Cómo les va a gustar esta porquería.

Bi-hiko: A sí Bryan, olvidé que voy a hacer que aparezca Tala....y lo voy a poner con alguno de los majestics.

Bryan: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Bi-hiko: Así es.

Tala: TT.TT, porque tengo que ser yo el que salga perjudicado?

Bi-hiko: Porque es dónde más le duele nn.

Rei: Bien....mejor nos vamos.

Cierto....bien, espero que les haya gustado. Y dejen reviews!!

bi-hiko


	5. El lugar indicado

AAAAAhhhhh!! Mil disculpas por no haber subido antes este cap. La verdad es que lo tuve listo dos días después del último, pero no había podido meterme al compu. T.T, bien ahora vamos con el fic.

Rei: Por cierto, a bi-hiko no le pertenece nada de beyblade, a excepción de este fic, así que no saben de la que se salvaron.

Kai: Las advertencias son: Yaoi, lemon, posibilidad de trauma psicológico entre otros, no sigo para no asustarlos.

Bi.hiko: Gracias, ustedes dos si que me ayudan (nótese el sarcasmo en la oración.

Bien, vamos con el fíc.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cap. 5

"El lugar indicado"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya habían vuelto de la escuela hacia la mansión de kai, mientras volvían, los dos chicos iban acompañados por Max y Takao, el primero la verdad es que iba muy divertido, ya que veía como kai iba con un humor de perros, lo que le demostraba cuan celoso era, y eso de verdad le divertía, ya que no sólo había ido callado y sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque eso no era tan extraño, su expresión no era indiferente, si no que era una expresión de mucho enfado, por supuesto que todos sabían la razón, y la verdad es que Takao estaba comenzando a sospechar y si descubría con certeza lo que era no iba a perder oportunidad para atormentarlo.

Takao: Oye kai, que...?

Max: Eeeehhh....ejem, ejem, Takao necesito que me acompañes.

Takao: Ah? Oh! Claro está bien.

La verdad es que Max no quería que la próxima vez que vea a Takao sea en un ataúd, por eso decidió llevárselo y dejar que kai y rei solucionaran sus problemas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Rei: Oye kai, se puede saber porque estás tan molesto?

Kai: No estoy molesto.

Rei: Ajá, no estás molesto, por eso tienes esa expresión en tu cara, a cualquiera que te habla o te mira lo mandas a volar en menos de un minuto, en clases de educación física sólo yo, un chico y ayeka te pudimos alcanzar y te burlaste del resto, le hablaste mal a los profesores, tuviste más problemas que cualquiera en un día, y creo que batiste un récord en el de la cara más agria, pero todo eso debe tener una explicación lógica no? De seguro es un nuevo entrenamiento, porque gritarle a todo el mundo no es estar molesto verdad?

Kai: Bien, bien, tal vez estoy algo molesto. ¬¬

Rei: ¿Algo??

Kai: DE ACUERDO, ESTOY FURIOSO!!!!

Rei: nn y...por qué?

Kai: hsakjfhdbanvj......

Rei: Cómo?

Kai: No importa.

Rei: Kai.....

Kai: Está bien, está bien. Es que...

Rei: Qué

Kai: Bueno yo...

Rei: Kai, dímelo de una vez!!!!

Kai: ES QUE NO SOPORTO QUE TE MIREN ASÍ!!

Rei se quedó atónito y luego, cuando regresó del shock, se largó a reír como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, mientras que kai estaba sorprendido, no sabía si alegrarse porque su neko por fin era feliz, o exasperarse porque se burlara de él.

Kai: Rei....no es gracioso

Lo dijo de manera cortante, ya que no acostumbraba a dejar que se burlasen de él, y menos ahora que estaba tan enfadado.

Rei: Kai...estás....celoso?

Kai: ........

Rei: Estás celoso!! nn

Esa era la verdad, kai estaba celoso, no le gustaba la manera en que todos miraban a Rei, e incluso ese día ya 3 chicas le habían preguntado si quería salir con ellas, y un chico se ofreció para ayudarlo y mostrarle la escuela, Y era sólo el primer día!!!, no quería pensar como iban a terminar la semana. Y no sólo eso, a la salida, ya todos lo saludaban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, no sabía cuánto iba a soportar sin darle un golpe a alguno que volviera a acercarse a su neko.

Pero de pronto el bicolor sintió algo cálido en sus labios, rei le había dado un suave y breve beso, finalmente se separó poco a poco de él, quedándose aún bastante cerca, colocó sus manos en el pecho del bicolor y le susurró.

Rei: No es necesario que lo estés, sabes que te amo, jamás voy a dejarte.

El ruso-japonés forjó una ligera sonrisa, y cuando el chino ya estaba por irse este se apoyó en la puerta, miró a Kai y le dijo:

Rei: Aun que...sabes? Ese chico no estaba nada mal, y Ayeka es muy tierna no crees?

Dicho esto, se alejó con una sonrisa, divertido por todo esto.

El bicolor aún no acababa de digerir todo lo que su neko le había dicho, y en cuanto lo hizo miró hacia la puerta y gritó:

Kai: Hey!!!……Rei!!!

Y corrió detrás de él.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Takao: Porque no me dejaste burlarme de kai?!

Max: Vamos Takao.... deja que rei maneje esto, después de todo por él es que kai estaba así no?.

Takao: Oye max...qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco con nuestro estoico amigo?

Max: Qué piensas he?

Takao: Simplemente alargar esto un poco más, aunque por ahora creo que no va a ser necesario que nosotros hagamos algo.

Max: Es cierto, después de todo la mitad de la escuela está detrás de él.

Takao: Y si eso termina, nos aseguramos de volver a empezarlo nn

Max. Me parece buena idea nn

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, las clases estaba por comenzar, y por la entrada aparecieron dos chicos, los cuales eran muy populares, a pesar de ser sólo su segundo día en esta escuela.

¿?1: ¿Qué tal Rei?

¿?2: Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Algunos iban y los saludaban de pasada, aunque unos pocos saludaban a ambos, otros saludaban sólo a Rei, después de todo habían perdido toda esperanza de recibir aunque sea un saludo del frío e inalcanzable Hiwatari.

Cada vez que un saludo iba dirigido al chino, el bicolor se tensaba más y más, pero había una chica en particular que era insoportable, lo único que hacía era buscar a rei.

¿?3: Rei!!!

"Hablando de la reina de roma", dijo para sus adentros un chico que ya estaba llegando a su límite, esto ya era demasiado.

¿?3:Rei!!

Rei: Oh! Hola Ayeka.

POV Kai

Ayeka....si...esa chica si que es insoportable, cree que porque rei le preste atención quiere decir que siente algo por ella, esta chica si que es tonta, como se le ocurre que MI neko pueda interesarse en ella, realmente qué tiene en la cabeza!!!, cuantas ganas de tomar a rei y besarlo delante de ella para que se de cuenta de que no tiene oportunidad, ja! Cree que con establecer una amistad va a tenerlas todas?, ayeka.....ten cuidado, si llegas más lejos te va a ir muy mal, conocerás el infierno que es enemistarse con Kai Hiwatari....

Mientras Kai pensaba en como descuartizar a Ayeka, Rei conversaba con ella, la verdad es que sólo lo hacía porque ella había sido muy buena con él. La verdad es que no se hubiera esperado que el bicolor fuera tan celoso, pero eso le daba una extraña sensación de satisfacción, después de todo no importaba, ya tendría su recompensa....

Ayeka era una chica alta, de unos 16 años (kai y rei tienen diecisiete) de una figura bastante atractiva, su cabello era largo, y de un negro intenso, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, y su voz era bastante agradable, eso era lo que molestaba tanto a kai, que fuera tan perfecta, y aún así era agradable y no daba la impresión de ser arrogante, su ropa era bastante normal, y no usaba accesorios extravagantes o innecesarios.

Mientras que ellos, la verdad es que eran bastante atractivos (alguien lo duda??), rei estaba más alto, su pelo parecía más largo, ya que al usar el uniforme daba esa impresión, ya que el uniforme era como los que usualmente usan los hombres en Japón (bien, no sabía como describirlo, jeje nn), con lo que se veía aún más atractivo (si es que es eso posible), mientras que kai también había crecido y se veía igual de bien que rei (aaaahhh....disculpen, estoy babeando el teclado), por lo que eran una agradable visión para los ojos de adolescentes. nn

Ya al entrar a clases, rei podía respirar tranquilo, ya que aunque aquí de igual manera había algunos que lo miraban bastante...extasiados, había menos que en la escuela, sin mencionar que no iban a la misma clase que ayeka.

Sonó el timbre para dar inicio al recreo (siiii..llegó el recreo!!!, Bryan: Compórtate, además ese es el nombre de una película para enanos.!! Bi-hiko: OO A mí me gusta. Bryan: Enana. Bi-hiko:¬¬ Esta me las pagas)

Ya estaban afuera, y kai y rei se encontraban en un lugar bastante apartado, ya que estaban algo sofocados de tanta gente, se encontraban recostados en un árbol. Kai estaba apoyado en el árbol y rei se encontraba recostado en su pecho con sus manos en él.

Rei: Al fin algo de paz.

Kai: Siii....pero todo eso fue por tu culpa.

Rei levantó su rostro y lo miró.

Rei: Hey! Por qué mía?

Kai: Por ser tan adorable.

Y sin perder tiempo, tomó a rei y le dio un profundo beso, el cual el chico chino no dudó en responder, rei, abrió la boca ligeramente para dejar entrar la lengua de kai, la cual comenzó a explorar la boca de su amado neko, mientras que éste disfrutaba de la invasión de su koi a su boca, arrojó sus manos al cuello de kai y este colocó sus manos en la cintura del chino para acercarlo aún más. Ambos disfrutaban enormemente este beso, pero luego se separaron por falta de aire, rei le sonrió y se volvió a apoyar en el echo de su koi, pero en ese momento:

¿?3: Rei!!!

Rei: Ay no.

Kai: Rayos!......que no puede dejarte tranquilo?

Rei: Qué puedo decir, es el precio que hay que pagar por ser tan adorable.

Rei le sonreía con complicidad, mientras que el otro le correspondía la sonrisa, luego se levantó y se acercó a Ayeka, la cual se había pasado todo el recreo buscando al pobre de rei.

Ayeka: Rei, al fin te encuentro.

Rei: Siii...hola Ayeka.

¿?1: Hmpf....

Ayeka: Oh... hola kai.

Kai:………….

Ayeka se encogió de hombros y comenzó a platicarle a rei, el cual no estaba muy contento con esta llegada inesperada y contestaba con monosílabos, a pesar de estar con una sonrisa, ya que no podía evitar pensar que ayeka le estaba quitando su precioso tiempo en el que podía estar con kai.

Mientras que kai contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no matarla, ya que al saludarlo a él se notó que estaba decepcionada por no estar a solas con rei, la verdad es que no sabía si acercarse y decirle que él era el que estaba con rei así que lo dejara tranquilo, o amenazarla, las dos opciones le parecían igual de tentadoras, bien....lo conversaría con rei.

Y entonces, vino la salvación, el timbre, por lo que debían entrar a clases, y entonces Ayeka se despidió de rei y corrió hacia su salón, mientras que rei se veía algo molesto por algo, kai no sabía por qué.

Kai: Sucede algo?

Rei: Bien....tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir.

Kai: Sólo espero que no tenga que ver con Ayeka.

Rei: Qué...aún celoso.

Kai: No, sólo estoy molesto por que se ha convertido en tu sombra, te diré algo, si se le llega a ocurrir irse con nosotros después de la escuela, la mataré.

Rei: nn

Volvieron a clases, se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, pero kai notó algo en el suyo, una carta, la tomó bastante intrigado, y sin mucha ceremonia lo abrió.

_Kai:_

_Me gustaría mucho conocerte, se que ese frío kai es una máscara, y que detrás de él hay una persona muy buena, por favor, ve a la entrada de la sala más alejada de la tuya a la hora del almuerzo, por favor kai, ve._

_---------------------_

Kai leyó esto, iba a tirarlo, cuando alguien lo tomó de sus manos y comenzó a leerlo, mientras avanzaba en la lectura, su cuerpo se tensaba, pero no sabía que decir, mientras que el bicolor observaba cada reacción del chino.

Rei: Deberías ir.

Kai: ¿Qué?

Rei: Claro, se va a quedar ahí esperándote.

Kai: Oye rei, no crees que es más simple que les digamos a todos que estamos juntos?

Rei tomó asiento y suspiró.

Rei: Tal vez tengas razón, además ya estoy harto de que cuando salgo entre clases me sigan a todas part...

Rei se tapó la boca, había hablado demás, no le había contado a kai que chicos y chicas lo seguían, y no pensaba decírselo.

Kai: ¿Qué...dijiste rei?

Rei: eeehhh...bueno....

Kai también se sentó, volvió a su pose de indiferencia, y pensó por un momento, la verdad es que no verían como algo raro su relación, después de todo muchos chicos los acosaban, en especial a rei, además así se libraría por fin de Ayeka, y eso le daba mucha satisfacción.

Kai: Creo que mejor es que se los digamos.

Esta vez fue el turno de rei de pensar en los pros y los contras, si demostraban que estaban juntos, probablemente dejarían de acosarlo, además de que kai sólo tendría que ir dónde esa persona que envió la carta y decirle que ahora estaba con él, y por eso no servía de nada que intentara tener algo con él, esto último fue lo que más le convenció, ya que a pesar de que confiaba en kai, no quería arriesgarse, ya que no confiaba en quien quiera que sea la persona que escribió la carta.

Rei. Sí, creo que es lo mejor kai.

Kai se sintió aliviado, al fin podría estar con su neko donde quisiera, la verdad es que simplemente lo habían ocultado para no llamar más la atención de la que ya atraían, pero ahora eso si que era imposible.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Max y Takao quedaron con la boca abierta al ver caminar a kai y rei tomados de la mano, en verdad que no se lo esperaban. No sólo eso, si no que se dirigieron a la puerta de la sala más alejada, en donde sorpresivamente les esperaban un chico y una chica, estos al verlos tomados de la mano quedaron muy sorprendidos, y más aún cuando les dijeron que eran pareja, aunque gracias a que rei estaba ahí, él se los dijo con algo de sutileza, porque cuando miraron a kai, este respondió de una manera muy cortante e hiriente.

Ya que sólo los habían visto tomados de la mano, muchos aún no creían que fueran pareja, aunque los rumores ya habían comenzado, por esa razón, chicos y chicas observaban con algo de rencor a Kai, sentían que les habían quitado su posibilidad de tener algo con el chino.

Fueron a almorzar al árbol en que estaban en el recreo anterior, ya habían comenzado a comer cuando llegaron Max y Takao.

Takao: Muy bien...qué fue todo eso?

Rei: Todo q? nn

Takao: Cómo que todo qué?, dime, lo hacen porque quieren, o porque kai quiere alejar a tus admiradores rei?

Max: Takao....

Kai: Ten cuidado Kinomiya....

Takao: No me asustas Hiwatari.

Kai: Pues entonces eres bastante estúpido como para no saber cuando debes asustarte.

Max: Bien, bien, por qué no comemos?

Takao y Rei: Si!!

Comenzaron a comer, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, la verdad es que para todos era muy agradable estar bajo la sombra de ese árbol, comiendo cada uno lo suyo (me refiero al almuerzo PERVERTIDOS ¬¬). Pero no todo es para siempre (excepto la pareja kaixRei nn)

¿?3: Rei!!!

Rei: No por favor.

¿?3: Rei!!!

Max: Qué pasa?

¿?3: Rei!!!

Rei: Se acerca mi peor pesadilla.

¿?3: Rei!!!

Kai: Rayos!, ve de una vez rei, no vez que su chirriante voz ya me tiene harta.

El bicolor se encontraba muy molesto, mientras que los otros dos aún no encontraban el motivo de preocupación de ambos.

¿?3: Rei!!!

Rei: (Suspiro) De acuderdo, de acuerdo.

De mala gana se levantó, y se acercó a Ayeka, la cual tenía una cara de preocupación y miedo, comenzó a hablarle rápidamente a rei, como si de esa manera su preocupación se esfumaría.

Rei: Lo siento Ayeka, pero es verdad.

Ayeka: Mentira!!!, no te creo.

Rei: Que es cierto.

Ayeka: Cómo, cómo es posible que tú estés con ese témpano de hielo.

Takao: Hey!, me robó el apodo.

Rei: Ayeka....no le digas así.

Ayeka: Yo le digo como quiero.

En ese momento, el bicolor se levantó y se acercó a rei y Ayeka, se puso al lado del primero, y rodeó con su brazo la cintura del neko, mientras que miraba fijamente a la morena.

Rei: Ayeka....por qué no me dejas tranquilo?

Ayeka: Qué?, oh, vamos rei, estoy seguro que no quieres que te deje tranquilo, sólo lo dices para no herir a éste, no?, estoy segura que te gusto, vamos, compárame con el que está al lado tuyo, yo soy mucho mejor, además, soy más atenta, más popular, de todo, qué te puede dar él?

Rei: Mira....HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE PACIENCIA CONTIGO, QUIERO QUE ME DEJES TRANQUILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ÉSTE TIENE NOMBRE, SE LLAMA KAKI, Y NO LO DIGO PARA NOHERIRLO, TU NO ME GUSTAS, A MI ME GUSTA KAI, ES MÁS, YO AMO A KAI, Y SI LO COMPARO CONTIGO, TU NO ERES NADIE, KAI ES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE TÚ, KAI ES MUY ATENTO CONMIGO, MUCHO MÁS QUE TÚ, Y KAI EN UN DÍA SE VOLVIÓ MÁS POPULAR QUE TÚ!!!!!, NO TE SOPORTO, LÁRGATE!!!!!.

Ayeka se quedó sin habla, no podía creer que su amado y tierno rei le dijera esas cosas, sus ojos setornaron vidriosos, no soportaba que aquel chino lo mirara con tanto enojo en sus ojos, y sin más, se tapó los ojos con las manos y salió corriendo.

Por otra parte, rei aún respiraba con dificultad, de verdad se había enfadado al escuchar como Ayeka trataba a Kai. El bicolor mientras tanto estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás había escuchado a su neko tan enfadado, y menos gritándole a alguien para defenderlo a él, fijó su vista en esos ojos ámbar, y se sintió muy bien, de verdad él lo amaba, ya no iba a estar sólo, tenía a un ser a quien iba a proteger a toda costa.

De pronto, se escucha el timbre.

Max: Bien...Vámonos Takao.

Y se llevó a Kinomiya casi a rastras, porque aún estaba shockeado por la actitud de rei, de verdad no se lo esperaba, pero max logró llevárselo.

Kai: ......Rei....

Rei: Qué?

Y sin más, lo abrazó.

Kai: Gracias

Su voz era suave y tierna, algo nunca escuchado en Hiwatari. Rei estaba realmente sorprendido, pero aún así, respondió el abrazo, y pudo sentir su aroma, su exquisito aroma, el cual lo embriagaba completamente, se sentía completo.

Al fin, estaba en el lugar indicado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bien....lo admito, el fic está horrible TT.TT.

Bryan: Al fin me dan la razón, ahora, me dejarás aparecer en el fic?

Bi-hiko: No!

Bryan: Y si mandan reviews pidiendo que yo y Tala aparezcamos como pareja?

Bi- hiko: Bueno....ahí si.

Max: Y nosotros qué!!

Bi-hiko: Bueno, bueno!, si llegan reviews pidiendo esas parejas lo haré! Contentos?!

Bryan y Max: Sí, nn

Rei: Oye...tu pusiste acción y aventura en esa cosa que aparece de que tema es el fic no?

Bi-hiko: Si...bueno....

Kai: Pues yo no veo acción.

Tala: Ni menos aventura.

Bi-hiko: Lo que pasa es que al principio había pensado hacerlo de acción y aventura pero aún no estoy segura.

Max: Por qué?

Bi-Hiko: Bueno, no sé, es que la historia tomó un rumbo inesperado.

Max: ¿Por qué?

Bi-hiko: Porque a veces se me ocurren cosas en el momento en que estoy escribiendo y eso cambia el curso de la historia.

Max: ¿Por qué?

Bi-hiko: Porque así es el cerebro humano.

Max: ¿Por qué?

Bi-hiko: Porque así somos.

Max: ¿Por qué?

Bi-hiko. Basta Max....¬¬

Max: ¿Por qué?

Bi-hiko: porque es molesto....

Max: ¿Por qué?

Bi-hiko: PORQUE SÍ, PORQUE SÍ, PORQUE SÍ, AHORA CÁLLATE!!!.

Max: T.T

Bi-hiko: Bien....Tala contesta los reviews.

Tala: Por qué yo?

Bi-hiko: ¡Porque yo lo digo!

Tala: Está bien...que genio.

Bi-hiko:¬¬

Tala: Bueno, aquí estamos con los reviews

Satanic Sasamy: Por supuesto que Bryan es idiota!!, (bi-hiko: Tala!), bien, quizás un poco, aunque según yo si lo es, y dejen reviews para que aparezca yo!! (Bi-hiko: Tala, sin propagandas) Bueno, bueno, gracias por el review y por los ánimos.

Alexia Kon: Bien...aquí explicamos lo de acción y aventura, aunque bi-hiko fue bastante tonta al poner acción y aventura si después no lo hace (¡PLAF!) Auch! Nunca me habían dado un golpe tan fuerte, ni siquiera Bryan (bi-hiko: Poder femenino querido...ahora, CONTESTA LOS REVIEWS), muchas gracias por tu review.

Nekot: Espero que rei siga sufriendo, así es más interesante (Rei: Oye!), no era broma "eso quisieras", bi-hiko le alegra que te guste el fic nn.

Hio Ivanot: Muchas gracias por el review!!, ya no sé que más decir.

Bi- hiko: Bien eso fue todo, nos vemos!

Tala: Oye pero qué tiene que ver el título de este cap. Con el cap.?

Bi-hiko: Pues.....lo discutiremos mañana.


	6. Sorpresas

Hola!!!!, bien, no quiero demorarme, así que..¡Vamos al fic!.

Tala: Un momento!!!

Bi-hiko: ¬¬ y ahora qué

Bryan: Qué no recuerdas tu promesa?

Bi-hiko: Pues yo no recduerdo nada....

(Recuerdos de bi-hiko)

Bryan: Al fin me dan la razón, ahora, me dejarás aparecer en el fic?

Bi-hiko: No!

Bryan: Y si mandan reviews pidiendo que yo y Tala aparezcamos como pareja?

Bi- hiko: Bueno....ahí si.

Max: Y nosotros qué!!

Bi-hiko: Bueno, bueno!, si llegan reviews pidiendo esas parejas lo haré! Contentos?!

Bryan y Max: Sí, nn

(Fin de recuerdos de bi-hiko)

bi-hiko: "bien...tal vez recuerde algo...." ah! Por cierto lo que está en comillas ("") son pensamientos nn.

Bryan: No cambies el tema.

Bi-hiko: Pero si yo no he hecho nada (carita de ángel que no convence a nadie)

Tala: Créeme, hacerte la santa no convence a nadie, estás demasiado lejos en parecerte a alguien "en especial en carácter"

Bi-hiko: ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste??...òÓ.

Tala: Yo...bueno...hey!, por qué te metes en mis pensamientos!!, búscate unos propios!!

Bi-hiko: tengo pensamientos, gracias, y me meto donde quiera.

Tala: Ah sí?. Pues ya verás.

Bi-hiko: sabes, estoy descubriendo varios pensamientos, te suena....Br...(alguien le tapa la boca con las manos.)

Tala: Por favor! No digas nada, prometo callarme.

Bi-hiko: Está bien. nn

Bryan: Alguien me va a decir si vamos a aparecer o no?

Bi-hiko: Ya lo verás.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

6to cap.

"Sorpresas"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que entraron en esa escuela, y a pesar de que todos sabían que kai y rei eran pareja, seguían siendo muy populares, las chicas que anteriormente estaban tras ellos, ahora los adoraban como pareja, decían cosas como: ay! Se ven tan lindo!.-Como ambos son tan guapos se ven muy bien como pareja. – Viste!!, ahí van tomados de la mano, que tiernos!!.

Por otra parte, Max y Takao estaban impresionados por todo esto, aunque se juntaban mucho, le daban su espacio a rei ya kai, ya que sabían que ellos querían tener su 'tiempo a solas'.

De ayeka no se sabía nada, no la había visto en estas últimas dos semanas, y la verdad eso era un alivio para ambos, por supuesto, los profesores no sabían nada, ya que ningún alumno era lo suficientemente tonto para contarlo, y eso ambos lo agradecían.

¿?1: Joven Hiwatari.

Kai: Di...directora..

Directora: Por favor venga conmigo, lo buscan.

Kai: Claro, claro, ahora voy.

Y rei tuvo que quedarse ahí, salió al patio y vio a Max y Takao, se acercó a ellos, quienes se sorprendieron al verlo sin su koi con él.

Max: Y Kai?

Rei: Lo llamó la directora, alguien lo buscaba.

Takao: Al señor perfección lo buscan?

Rei y max: Takao!!

Takao: Bueno, bueno.

Entonces los tres quedaron juntos en el recreo, mientras jugaron una batalla de beyblade, ya que esta escuela constaba con un plato, la verdad es que rei nunca lo había usado, por lo que sus compañeros no sabían que tan bueno era, puesto que el campeonato terminó hace mucho tiempo y en la escuela habían beyluchadores muy buenos, muchos creían que rei y kai ya no eran como antes.

¿?2: Hey rei, por qué no vienes a jugar?

Rei: Yo?

¿?3: Claro, veamos si nos vences.

Rei: Bueno....está bien.

Se puso frente al plato y comenzó con su primer contrincante, este no era tan bueno, pero querían probar las habilidades de rei, entonces comenzaron la beybatalla, ambos lanzaron sus beyblades, los cuales chocaron y el de rei lanzó lejos al del chico, el de los ojos dorados quedó muy sorprendido de que lo haya lanzado del plato en seguida, por lo que no se alegró mucho.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, ya que el chico que fue a luchar no era tan malo, siempre lograba dar una buena batalla. Esta vez, el contrincante era uno muuucho más fuerte, y no sólo eso, era una chica.

¿?4: Hola! Soy hikari.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios, se movía muy confiada, vestía unos jeans ajustados, y una polera igual de ajustada, era muy hermosa, sus ojos eran de un color cobrizo y su cabello estaba tomado en una cola alta, y aún así le llegaba hasta los hombros, su pelo era oscuro, y se veía muy segura de si misma.

Lanzaron sus blades y comenzó una batalla muy reñida. Ambos esquivaban los ataques del otro, eran muy ágiles, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, y cuando rei llamaba a drigger, todos podían ver como los ojos de rei se afilaban y se asemejaban al de un tigre, era como si él y su amigo drigger se convirtieran en uno solo. Mientras que hikari también llamaba a su bestia bit, la cual era un águila, ambos atacaban con una ferocidad inmensa, pareciera que algo brillaba alrededor de ellos, sus blades parecían obedecer más a sus pensamientos que a lo que decían, por lo que se movían muy rápido, estaban causando mucho alboroto por lo que todos los estudiantes se reunieron alrededor del plato para poder observar esta emocionante batalla.

En el patio se encontraba una cámara de seguridad que grababa sobre el plato de blade, era el único lugar que tenía vigilancia, y esta se podía ver en la oficina de la directora, en donde se encontraba kai.

Directora: Por qué los alumnos no vuelven a clases?

¿?5: Directora, al parecer todos están alrededor del plato de blade.

Directora: Cómo? Muéstremelo.

¿?5: Sí señora directora.

Pudieron ver en una televisión(bastante grande y a todo color) lo que ocurría y el por qué de tanto desorden, entonces vieron la batalla, todos los presentes (también estaba kai) observaban atónitos la escena, ambos levantaban polvo, y mantenían un juego muy cerrado, estaban peleando como nunca lo habían echo, de verdad era impresionante. Kai quedó embelesado, aparte de que según él en ese estado de concentración se veía hermoso, estaba dando una batalla sorprendente, era increíble, jamás lo había visto así.

Directora: Pero esto es impresionante, cómo es posible que hagan esos movimientos. OO.

Todos los presentes salieron, y se dirigieron inmediatamente al plato, en cuanto vieron a la directora, se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero entonces en cuanto vio la batalla:

Directora: Vamos!....Así se hace!!...Pero que buen movimiento!......

Todos casi se van de espalda cuando escuchan a la directora dar esos ánimos, sin mencionar que levantaba los brazos y hacía movimientos, por lo que quedó claro porque había una cámara sobre el plato de beyblade, para su deleite personal.

Aprovechando esto, los estudiantes se reunieron alrededor para seguir viendo la batalla, ninguno de los dos cedía, ambos estaban dando una lucha impresionante, ya estaban muy cansados, pero aún así seguían luchando, hasta que rei vio su oportunidad, hikari se estaba cansando más de la cuenta y su blade estaba disminuyendo la velocidad, entonces rei atacó en el momento preciso.

Rei: Drigger!, garra de tigre!!.

El blade de hikari voló lejos, mientras que el del neko seguía girando en el plato, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que había acabado, ambos cayeron, afirmándose con una rodilla en el piso y con una mano mientras respiraban agitadamente, rei levantó su mano y su blade fue hacia ella, reinaba el silencio absoluto, entonces, ambos se fueron parando de a poco y hikari se acercó al chino y le tendió la mano.

Hikari: Excelente batalla.

Rei sonrió y le tomó la mano para estrechársela, cuando se separaron, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y comenzó el barullo habitual, mientras que la directora, después de recuperarse de la emoción envió a todos los alumnos a clases, y cuando rei y hikari se iban la directora dijo:

Directora: Excelente duelo muchachos, los felicito.

Luego de eso la directora se marchó, Hikari se despidió de rei con un beso en la mejilla, y se fue a su salón.

¿?6: Vaya, el gatito tiene admiradoras.

Kai: Cállate.

Rei se volteó y ahí estaba kai, fuera del beso, se veía muy contento por la batalla de su koi, y eso el neko pudo percibirlo en su mirada, por lo que le dio una gran sonrisa, sólo que kai iba acompañado, se sorprendió mucho al ver quienes iban a su lado

Rei: Tala?, Bryan? Qué hacen aquí?

Tala: Que manera de saludar, pues vinimos a visitarlos.

Rei: ¿?

Bryan: Supimos que estaban aquí por Voltaire, ya que los estábamos buscando.

Kai: Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse?

Tala: Según tu abuelo, podemos quedarnos el tiempo que queramos en la mansión, y ya nos inscribimos en la escuela.

Kai: Rayos!

Bryan: Lo siento kai, pero aquí estamos.

Bryan dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa, kai sentía que algo venían a hacer esos dos, probablemente por orden de su abuelo, no sabía exactamente qué, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Rei: Bien nn, por qué no vamos a nuestro salón?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, entraron al salón y kai y rei fueron a sentarse a sus respectivos asientos, mientras el profesor presentaba a tala y a bryan, Max y Tyson quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero luego los saludaron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, dio la casualidad de que rei y kai estaban sentados juntos y tala y bryan se encontraban justo detrás. (Tyson: Casualidad? Bi-hiko: SÍ, CASUALIDAD).

Bryan: Oye kai....tu y rei se han hecho muy amigos no?.

Kai: Sí, es mi novio.

Los tres quedaron muy sorprendidos, a decir verdad tala y Bryan lo sabían, pero no esperaban que el se los dijera en la cara así como así, mientras que rei sintió como su cara comenzaba a estar algo acalorada, y miró hacia el frente, le gustó mucho que kai lo aceptara, pero jamás se esperó que lo dijera tan de frente.

Bryan: Tal vez esto sea más fácil de lo que creíamos Tala.

Tala: Eso Parece.

Todo esto lo dijeron en un susurro, y puesto que kai y rei ahora estaban conversando no los escucharon, por lo que siguieron en sus planes para cumplir lo que habían venido a hacer.

Lo que más les sorprendió fue que todos sabían de que eran pareja, más aún al ver que a veces se tomaba de la mano y que todos lo tomaban como lo más natural del mundo. Takao y Max llegaron, a ellos también les parecía muy normal verlos juntos, por lo que en cuanto ambos se alejaron un poco no perdieron el tiempo.

Bryan: Qué pasa aquí?

Max: De qué hablas?

Tala: Por qué a todos les pareció lo más normal del mundo verlos tomados de la mano y verlos como novios?!

Takao: Ah...eso

Max: Bueno si quieren yo les cuento.

Entonces el chico rubio comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado, el encuentro con ayeka, como se volvieron los más populares de la escuela, cómo tuvieron problemas con sus fans, y por último, el arrebato de rei cuando ayeka insultó a kai.

Bryan: Vaya!, el gatito tiene garras.

Tala: gatito? A mi me parece más un tigre con garras afiladas.

Bryan: Sí, creo que ese apodo le viene mejor, ya que parece que dejó la faceta de minino atrás.

Takao y Max: ..............

En cuanto terminaron las clases, kai, rei, tala y bryan se dirigieron a la mansión Hiwatari, los cuatro iban conversando, y a decir verdad se sentían bastante cómodos. El trayecto se les hizo muy corto, sentían que no habían pasado ni dos minutos en cuanto entraron a la mansión Hiwatari, ya adentro, kai iba a designarles habitaciones a Tala y Bryan.

Bryan: La verdad, queremos una habitación para ambos.

Kai y rei: Eh??

Tala: Así es, al igual que ustedes, nosotros somos pareja.

Dicho esto tomó la mano de Bryan, dejando a los dos muy sorprendidos.

Kai: Pues bien, entonces tomen la habitación que se encuentra en el segundo piso al final a la derecha.

Tala y Bryan: Muy bien nn

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Tala y Bryan llegaron, y habían aprendido a tomarle aprecio a rei, en especial al ver el cambio que había logrado en hiwatari, nunca esperaron verlo riendo una vez que entraron a una sala en donde ellos estaban sentados en un sillón, rei le había dicho algo que hizo que este se largara a reír como nunca, tanta fue su impresión que casi se dan la vuelta para marcharse de ahí, pero pronto vieron que a pesar de que seguía siendo frío y altivo era algo más comunicativo y su expresión no era siempre indiferente.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en el comedor cenando, hasta que kai habló:

Kai: Muy bien, cuándo nos van a decir a que los envió mi abuelo.

A pesar de que Tala y Bryan no estaban sorprendidos, no se esperaban esa pregunta, entonces Tala sonrió y dijo tranquilamente:

Tala: A averiguar si se encontraban bien, y saber que había ocurrido desde que kai salió de Rusia.

Kai: Ya veo.

Y luego siguieron comiendo, nadie más habló, cada uno estaba dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kai: Rei...voy a escribirle a mi abuelo.

Rei: A tu abuelo?, Por qué?

Kai: Bueno...ya sabemos a que vinieron Tala y Bryan, además de que me gustaría saber como se encuentran.

Rei: Pues me parece bien nn.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama que compartían, rei tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su koi, mientras que conversaban, les encantaba estar así en su habitación, se sentían muy bien, a rei le encantaba sentir el aroma del bicolor. Era tan embriagador, que a veces se le iba la noción del tiempo.

Rei: Y dime cuando le vas a escribir?

Kai: En cuanto te muevas para que pueda levantarme.

Rei: Pues entonces vas a esperar mucho tiempo.

Mientras decía esto abrazó a su koi para que se acercara aún más a él. Entonces kai tomó por el mentón al chino y lo miró fijamente.

Kai: Ah sí eh?

Entonces lo giró para que él fuera el que quedara sobre el neko y comenzó a besarlo, la carta podía esperar, después de todo, tenía otros asuntos que atender.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En Rusia, Voltaire se encontraba leyendo una carta de su nieto, la cual le hacía sentirse satisfecho, kai le contó que sabían el motivo de Tala y Bryan en Japón y que si quería saber lo que ocurría el se lo contaría con gusto, le habló de la escuela en donde iba, y por todo lo que kai escribía, se dio cuenta de que su nieto estaba siendo más feliz que nunca.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una P.D:

_Rei te envía este sobre, no se lo que contiene pero dijo que probablemente te agradaría._

Entonces notó un sobre pequeño que venía con la carta, eran unas fotos. La primera mostraba a Tala y Bryan juntos, los cuales se veían con una pequeña sonrisa.

En la segunda foto, se encontraban kai y rei el segundo con una gran sonrisa mientras que el primero intentaba hacerlo. En la siguiente foto Rei le reclamaba algo a kai y este le respondía, en la que seguí rei volvía a estar con esa gran sonrisa y puso sus manos en la boca de kai haciéndolo sonreír.

Después se veía a rei riéndose sacándole la lengua y al biclor retándolo pero aguantando la risa, y por último se veía a rei corriendo y a kai siguiéndolo detrás de él reclamándole algo.

Voltaire se rió al ver estas fotos en especial al ver como rei hacía que kai lo pasara tan bien, estaba tan a gusto viendo esas fotos que no se dio cuenta que había unas dos últimas al final, en la primera aparecían los cuatro juntos sonriendo y en la segunda aparecían todos desordenados ya que se habían caído y no podían levantarse.

No tardó ni un segundo y ya estaba en su escritorio respondiendo esa carta.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kai: Rei!!!!

Rei: mmmmm....di...diii....dime kai.(para las 3/4 partes que están leyendo y no entendieron, rei estaba bostezando)

Acababan de despertar, era bastante temprano, aún no había que levantarse para ir a la escuela y no entendía por qué kai hacia tanto alboroto.

Kai: Mi abuelo respondió la carta.

En ese momento rei se levantó en seguida.

Rei: Pues qué esperas para abrirlo.

Kai: ¬¬

Rei: Qué?! Ya ábrelo.

Kai: Está bien, está bien.

Mientras el bicolor abría la carta y comenzaba a leerla, rei esperaba a que kai le dijera algo, ya que por supuesto el sabía que esa carta era sólo para los ojos de kai.

Kai: Oye aquí hay algo para ti.

Rei: Para mí?

Kai: Sí, toma.

Le entrego un pequeño sobre rectangular el cual contenía una hoja en donde había sólo una palabra:

_Gracias._

Rei se sintió complacido, sabía que este mensaje no era sólo por las fotos, y se sintió muy bien.

Kai: Oye...qué significa ese gracias?

Rei: ¬¬ no seas metiche.

Kai: Qué?! Oye es mi abuelo y tu eres mi koi, quiero saber que pasa.

Rei: Nada importante.

Kai: ¬¬

Rei: nn

Kai: Bueno también dijo que debía viajar aquí por asuntos de negocios y sinos molestaba él podía irse al departamento o a un hotel.

Rei: Por supuesto que no, él estará mucho mejor aquí.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bryan: Oye Tala, crees que hicist bien al decirle por qué estamos aquí?

Tala: Estoy seguro, después de todo, tarde o temprano iban a saberlo.

Bryan: Tienes razón.

Mientras hablaba Bryan fue abrazándolo por detrás, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de su koi y comenzando a besarlo por su cuello, haciendo que el pelirrojo lanzara leves gemidos.

Tala: Sabes?...me alegra de que por fin estemos juntos.

Bryan: A mí también, y pensar que todo esto es por Voltaire.

Tala: Sí

En ese momento, Tala se dio vuelta y comenzó a besar suavemente a su koi, el cual sin perder tiempo correspondió el beso, cada vez iba aumentando la intensidad de ese beso, Tala pedía la entrada a la boca de Bryan, el cual con gusto la entreabrió para así dejar pasar la lengua de su koi, mientras que comenzaban a explorar la boca del otro.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Rei: Oye kai....te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

Kai: mmmm.......está bien, vamos.

Salieron a dar una vuelta por las calles de Japón, cuando pasaban por una heladería, Kai se percató de que a rei se le hacía agua la boca al ver todos esos sabores.

Kai: Quieres un helado?

Rei: De verdad? Claro que sí!!

El bicolor tomó la mano del chino y lo llevó adentro de la heladería, en donde se sentaron en una de las mesas, en ese momento sonó el celular de kai (qué? Creían que teniendo tanto dinero no iba a tener celular?).

Kai: Ah! Hola Tala.....mmmm...ya veo.......no sé…….espera un momento.

Kai: (Dirigiéndose a rei) Te molesta que tala y Bryan vengan a tomar un helado con nosotros, lo que pasa es que están por aquí cerca.

Rei: Claro que no!

Kai: Muy bien nn (ahora dirigiéndose al teléfono) Tala?....claro! no hay problema.....ajá.........si.....muy bien......nos vemos!. (corta)

Realmente al chino no le molestaba que Tala y Bryan fueran a tomar un helado con ellos, los cuatro se habían vuelto muy amigos, y puesto que cada uno tenía su respectiva pareja, en la mansión tenían su tiempo para estar solos, además pasar la tarde con ellos era muy agradable.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Rei: Vaya!, por fin llegaron.

Tala: Bien, digamos que cierta persona se detuvo en una tienda y tuve que sacarlo A RASTRAS.

Bryan: Yo no tuve la culpa.

Tala: Ah no?

Bryan: No!

Tala: Sí, FUE **TU** CULPA

Bryan: No!

Tala: Sí

Kai: Muy bien, pidamos los helados.

Eso fue lo único que hizo que Ambos chicos se callaran, mientras rei sonreía divertido, esa era su manera de quererse, pelear todo el tiempo era una muestra de la atención que se demostraban, verdaderamente su manera de demostrar su cariño era única.

El mesero se acercó a la mesa debido a la seña que había echo kai.

Mesero: Qué van a tom.....

Se calló en cuanto vio al pelirrojo y al chino, al parecer se sorprendió al verlos, y era de esperarse, para el mesero era extraño ver a personas tan únicas y hermosas, por un lado estaba el chico chino, con sus rasgos gatunos, esa sonrisa encantadora, y esos ojos ámbar, mientras que por el otro estaba ese pelirrojo con esa mirada ojiazul, jamás había visto a alguien como ellos, definitivamente, lástima que iban acompañados.

Mesero: Disculpen, qué van a tomar?

Rei: Yo quiero uno de lúcuma

Tala: Yo uno de vainilla.

Bryan: hmn!.....tráeme uno de chocolate.

Kai: hmf!....uno de chirimoya.

El mesero después de escucharlos se fue, los últimos dos que habían pedido sus helados se dieron cuenta de la manera en que el mesero vio a sus chicos, cosas que definitivamente no les agradó. Estaban seguros de que algo iba a intentar hacer ese mesero de segunda y no se lo iban a permitir. Hubo un momento en que la mirada de Bryan y Kai se encontraron, al verse se pusieron en mutuo acuerdo para no dejar acercárseles mucho a sus respectivos koi, en ese momento llegaron los helados, se podía apreciar que rei y Tala ten´kian un helado que traía más de lo que generalmente traen, miraron al mesero, y este les guiñó un ojo descaradamente, Bryan y Kai iban a levantarse cuando llegó una chica que al parecer trabajaba aquí quien pasó por el lado, y se quedó mirando a los cuatro chicos, entonces se apresuró a entregar su pedido y luego se acercó al mesero:

Mesera (que original cierto?): No te preocupes, tu turno terminó, ahora me toca a mí. nn

Mesero: T.T De acuerdo.

Mesera: Muy bien chicos, si quieren algo más me avisan.

Y se fue tratando de llamar la atención de los chicos, los cuales no estaban nada interesados en ella.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya habían salido de la heladería, en cuanto se terminaron los helados kai y Bryan quisieron salir lo más rápido de ahí. Por lo que fueron a caminar por las calles de Japón. Y comenzaron a comentar la batalla de rei y hikari.

Bryan: Esa chica pelea muy bien, no me esperaba que te diera tanto trabajo rei.

Tala: Es cierto, me pregunto porque no fue al campeonato de beyblade.

Rei: Quizás en ese tiempo no era tan buena por lo que decidió no participar.

Kai: No veo que tiene de impresionante, al fin y al cabo perdió.

Rei, Tala y Bryan: ¬¬ No seas tan duro.

Kai: ¬¬ No me miren así.

Se quedaron viendo todos por un momento y entonces, todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Siguieron riéndose hasta que ya no dieron más y decidieron volver a la mansión.

Caminaron un corto trecho, ya que se encontraban cerca de la residencia Hiwatari. En cuanto entraron se dirigieron a un salón y decidieron jugar un juego de mesa que habían estado jugando y aún no terminaban.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Voltaire estaba llegando a su mansión en Japón, no le había dicho a su nieto la fecha y hora en que llegaría, por lo que decidió darle una sorpresa. En cuanto entró lo recibió el mayordomo en jefe, el cual le preguntó si le anunciaba al joven kai su llegada, a lo que éste le respondió que no, cosa que sorprendió al mayordomo, pero, como buen sirviente que era (lamento si suena un poco degradante lo de sirviente, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa XP) no hizo preguntas y volvió a su trabajo.

Voltaire se dirigió a la sala en donde escuchaba voces, la cual estaba entreabierta, en otras circunstancias lo hubieran escuchado sin problemas, en especial rei, pero ahora estaban haciendo demasiado alboroto.

Kai: Oye rei no es justo!

Rei: Si lo es, te vencí limpiamente.

Kai: No!, me niego!

Entonces cerró los ojos enfadado y se cruzó de brazos, pero entonces rei tomó una de las galletas que se encontraban a un lado y se la pasó por la nariz para que pudiera olfatearla, kai, pudo percibir ese delicioso aroma, pero en cuanto el neko comenzó a alejarla el bicolor abrió los ojos y con sus manos trató de tomar la galleta.

Rei: mmmmm....parece que ya no estás tan enfadado nn

Entonces el ruso-japonés se dio cuenta de que cayó en el juego del chino y miró al resto, los cuatro se miraron por un momento, aparentemente serios, voltaire no sabía que pasaba, se estaba asustando, pero en ese momento escuchó como los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

Ya se estaban calmando, cuando apareció Voltaire, todos se quedaron mirándolo, cuando de repente......sonrió.

Voltaire: Nunca esperé escuchar risas en esta casa.

Kai se impresionó, ya sabía que su abuelo vendría, pero no sabía cuándo, aunque se alegrío al ver que estaba ahí, ya que el Voltaire que estaba ahí parado, no era el que lo hizo sufrir por tanto tiempo.

Kai: Hola abuelo.

Voltaire: Hola, me alegra verlos, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que lamento no poder charlar con ustedes, debo irme.

Luego se marchó, todos se quedaron mirando la puerta, tratando de asimilar que era lo que ocurrió.

Tala: Vaya!

Bryan: .......

Rei: No me lo esperaba.

Kai: .....bueno, vamos a seguir jugando o no?

Tala, Bryan y Rei: Qué? Oh! Claro! nn

Y volvieron a centrar su atención en el juego. Mientras que en otro lugar de la mansión una persona sonreía al ver que por fin iba a alcanzar la paz.

Voltaire: Creo que me quedaré aquí un tiempo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Rei: Por fin!!!! Fin de semana!!!.

Tala: Tienes razón, oye, porque no salimos a alguna parte?

Bryan: Me parece bien, tu que dices kai?

Kai: mmm....por mí está bien.

Salieron a caminar por las calles de Japón, habían caminado bastante, aunque ninguno se sentía cansado, después de todo iban muy entretenidos observándolo todo, en especial a su compañero (que pervertidos no?? Takao: Sinceramente aquí la única pervertida eres tú!! Bi-hiko: OO).

Kai: Miren, ya está comenzando el atardecer.

¿?1: Lindo atardecer no?

Los cuatro estaban de espaldas a la persona que había hablado, todos se voltearon para observarlo, todos menos uno, quien apretaba los puños deseando que fuera una pesadilla. "esto es demasiado"

Rei: Zi...ziven.....

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bien, no esperaba terminarlo ahí, pero me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado largo, por lo que lo dejé hasta ahí no más :P, bueno, ahora a contestar reviews!

Takao: Yo quiero hacerlo!

Bi-hiko: No, no lo harás.

Takao: Por qué? T.T

Bi-hiko: Poruqe a mi me da la gana. --

Takao: ¬¬ Malvada.

Bi-hiko: Gracias nn

Ahora sí, reviews!

Hio Ivanot: Jajajaja!, como que te gusta Tala no?, pues bien, deseo cumplido!, espero que te haya gustado. nn, y vas a ver que tu pelirrojo va a tener un papel importante en el fic.

Naomi Hiwatari: Que bueno que ya pudiste meterte a internet XD, pues auí están Tala y Bryan como pareja, sólo que más adelante va a notarse más que están juntos. nn, Viva el kaixRei!!!!

Satanic Sasamy: Verdad que el grito se lo tenía merecido?

Alexia Kon: Cierto!, todo por el gran amor que rei le tiene a kai!!!! viva!!!!!

Kira Ivanov Hiwatari: Si, es verdad, si hubiera sido kai quien le hubiera gritado a Ayeka, seguramente el no hubiera sido tan sutil como rei verdad?.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!, espero poder actualizar rápido!

Sayonara


	7. Cambios

Ya volvíííí, bueno, miren, se podría decir que el capítulo anterior fue un lapsus en donde todo es perfecto, pero hasta aquí llegaron, porque ahora empieza lo bueno, nn. Por cierto, por si les ayuda, soy una fanática del kaixrei, porque a mi me pasa que cuando veo que los pueden separar, no se como que no me gusta seguir leyendo, aunque depende del fic, pero bueno mejor eso lo dejo a criterio de ustedes, lo más seguro es que como dice hikaru-chan15: "pase lo pase, kai y rei estarán juntos", quizás aquí pase lo mismo.

Takao: Una maniática como tu teniendo compasión, no me lo creo, es imposible que te compadezcas de alguien excepto de ti misma.

Bi-hiko: Cómo dices? (sonrisa forzada)

Takao: Ahh...pues...yo solo decía queeeee... (sale corriendo)

Bi-hiko: Me encanta que sea así de elocuente

Rei¬¬

Bryan: Saben, no se por qué, pero me agrada.

Kai¬¬ Será porque tu sentido común está de vacaciones?

Bryan: Oooohhhh! Cierto, lo había olvidado.

Rei y Max: Y este que se tomó?

Tala: Jeje, yo no tengo idea.

Kai, Rei y Max: Muy bien, que le hiciste Tala?

Tala: Yoooooo...nada.

Bi-hiko: Les prohíbo que hagan algo, me agrada el cambio.

(Sin que bi-hiko lo escuche)

Rei: Veremos cuanto tiempo pasa sin discutir, hablar con sarcasmos y golpearlo.

Bi-hiko: Te escuché ¬¬

Rei: Hey! Cómo me escuchaste?

Bi-hiko: Es mi fic.

Tala. Si, pero acabas de poner que rei hablaba sin que tu lo escucharas.

Bi-hiko: Cierto! Lo había olvidado...bien...no escuché nada.

(y bi-hiko se queda mirando como crece el pasto y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo)

Max: Oye rei...cómo crece pasto en una habitación?

Rei: A mí no me preguntes, la loca es ella.

Kai: (suspiro) bien...nos vamos al fic.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

7mo capítulo

"Cambios"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Flash back -

Ziven: Me parece buen trato, después de todo, así conseguiré a Rei.

¿?1: Vaya...ese gato es bastante cotizado.

Ziven:...

¿?1: Muy bien, entonces, con esa amenaza rei no tendrá opción más que marcharse, y podré disfrutar viendo a kai sufriendo como nunca.

Ziven: Excelente...me parece muy buen plan, Boris.

- Fin flash back -

Ziven: Rei….necesito hablar contigo.

El chino se acercó con decisión, y luego se fue junto con ziven, mientras que el resto solo observaba, el bicolor se encontraba realmente furioso, pero sabía que no debía intervenir, por lo que dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Bryan: Y a éstos que les pasó?

Tala no pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros, pero ambos sospechaban que ese tal Ziven, tenía que ver con todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, el cual ninguno de los dos mencionaba.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ziven: Muy bien rei, deberás hacer lo que digo.

Rei: Ah sí? Y por qué debería hacerlo?

Este último hablaba de una manera cortante y fría, sus ojos demostraban un odio intenso, mientras que el ruso se mostraba muy tranquilo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a rei, tomó su rostro con una mano para poder verlo a la cara.

Ziven: Porque o si no, Kai se muere.

Rei abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero pronto se tranquilizó, era imposible que ziven le hiciera algo, Kai era mucho más fuerte.

Ziven: Qué ocurre? Crees que no podría? Mmmm...tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo...

Boris: Yo si puedo hacerlo.

Boris apareció de pronto, su rostro mostraba satisfacción, mientras que rei tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro, quizás Ziven no era capaz de hacerle algo a su koi, pero estaba seguro de que Boris era totalmente capaz. Finalmente, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Ziven: Bien, esto va a ser grandioso, te lo aseguro, pero no te preocupes, tendrás tiempo para disfrutar con él, tienes 2 semanas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kai estaba muy preocupado, anoche rei no había querido mencionar nada de lo que había pasado con Ziven, y no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, estaba muy callado y pensativo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría, pero decidió dejar que él decidiera si contárselo o no, por lo que no insistió.

El chino por otra parte, decidió que ya vería que iba a pasar, por ahora iba a disfrutar lo que tenía, después de todo, no estaba nada mal, es más, hace mucho que no se sentía tan bien. Por lo que prefirió olvidarse de eso y volvió a ser el mismo rei de siempre, aunque a muchos les pareció extraño, prefirió no hacer preguntas.

Por lo que así siguieron, por lo que al término del fin de semana se fueron acostar tranquilamente para el día siguiente, sin saber que se encontrarían con muchas sorpresas...

AL OTRO DÍA (Kai: No puedes ser más creativa? bi-hiko: ...nop. Tala: Lo sabía, lo que antes tenías como cerebro ahora es del porte de una nuez. bi-hiko: Nuez? Dónde!)

Como siempre, kai y rei iban juntos, cosa que no extraño a nadie, tampoco les extraño ver a tala y bryan, eso ya era rutina de todos los días.

Rei: Apresurémonos, ya va a tocar la campana.

Tala: Claro, vamos Bryan.

Bryan: Si, en seguida.

El oji-lavanda se había detenido, hubiera jurado haber visto a alguien conocido pasar por otro pasillo, pero bueno, quizás solo fue su imaginación "si, sólo debe ser mi imaginación"

Ya en el salón de clases...

Profesor: Alumnos, hoy ha llegado un nuevo alumno a clases. (bi-hiko: Quien crea que ya son muchos alumnos nuevos levante la mano. todos la levantan sin vacilar bi-hiko: OO)

Entonces se abre la puerta y entra un chico, era de una estatura algo elevada, de aproximadamente 1, 70 mt., su cabello era rubio, algo oscuro, mientras que su piel era de una tez blanca, parecería un ángel, pero su rostro contrastaba con sus ojos, los cuales eran de un café muy rojizo.

Alumno nuevo: Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo ziven.

Muchas chicas comenzaron a verlo con interés, pero el sólo observaba a una persona, una persona que en cuanto el entró había apretado la mesa con sus manos y se había echado ligeramente hacia atrás, pero sostenía la mirada del ruso, es más, era una mirada fría, una mirada que pocas veces se le veía al chino, es más, era tan fría como la de su koi.

A pesar de todo, nadie se había dado cuenta de esto, nadie excepto los que estaban sentados cerca de rei, sus amigos, kai, tala, bryan, max y tyson lo obsevaban, sólo kai sabía que algo malo pasaba, ya que era el único que sabía sobre ziven, pero ellos no fueron los únicos que se prcataron de la reacción de rei, había otra persona que se dio cuenta de todo, y tenía una idea general de lo que ocurría, e incluso le ayudó más ver las expresiones de los amigos del chico que la reacción de rei, ya que con solo ver la mirada que ziven le dirigía a rei bastaba para darse cuenta, sólo que muchos miraban embobados a ziven como para darse cuenta.

Profesor: Muy bien ziven, ve a sentarte en ese asiento desocupado.

Ziven: Gracias profesor.

Y así siguieron las clases, los compañeros de clases intentaban hablar con ziven, el cual era muy sociable, por lo que todos se le acercaban. Al momento de tocar la campana para ir al almuerzo, varios iban a preguntarle si querían almorzar con ellos, en especial las chicas.

Ziven: me encantaría almorzar con ustedes, y podrían hacerme el favor de ostrarme la escuela?

Rei ya habia salido del lugar seguido por kai, tala, bryan, takao y max. Mientras que el resto comenzaba a comentar y a especular quien iba a ganarse el corazón de ese ruso, sin saber que ya estaba ocupado.

Por otra parte, rei y los demás ya estaban almorzando y algunos chicos comenzaron su interrogatorio.

Takao: Rei, quién es ese chico?

Rei: Ziven.

Takao: Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso. ¿En dónde lo conociste?

Rei: No te importa.

Takao: Vaya! Te estás poniendo como el amargado de kai.

Rei: Y eso qué.

Takao: " De verdad que algo le pasa" vamos viejo, puedes contar con nosotros.

Rei: No tienen por qué meterse en esto.

Esa era la verdad, rei no quería que los chicos estuvieran en peligro por culpa de él, suficiente tenía con él mismo y kai, ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para involucrar a alguien más.

¿?2: Kon, necesito hablar contigo.

Rei: Hikari? Está bien.

Entonces rei se levantó y fue con hikari, esta vez, ella vestía entera de negro, con una polera sin mangas y tiras gruesas, su cabello estaba tomado en una media cola alta (una parte del pelo se la hizo en una cola alta y el resto estaba suelto), mientras que el resto se quedaba esperando.

Rei: Qué ocurre?

Hikari: Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

Rei: Cómo?

Hikari: Qué vino a hacer ese Ziven aquí, y por qué te conoce.

Rei: De qué hablas?

Hikari: Rei, se perfectamente que lo conoces, no soy tonta, y no quedo babeando por cualquier chico y olvidarme de lo que pasa alrededor, tu reacción fue muy obvia, lo conoces y no fue una agradable sorpresa verlo aquí verdad?.

Rei: Para qué quieres saber?

Hikari: No lo sé, por alguna razón siento que puedo ayudarte, además también me he dado cuenta que él vino y anteriormente te amenazó no es así?

Rei: Cómo lo sabes!

Hikari: Te mitraba de una manera muy extraña, como burlona pero también como advirtiéndote que estaba aquí para asegurarse que cumplieras algo.

Rei: Eres muy observadora no?

Se sintió algo divertido al escuchar como ella había descubierto tanto, se impresionó, y de pronto tuvo una idea, tal vez si le podía ayudar.

Rei: Estás dispuesta a ayudarme?

Hikari: Claro.

Rei: Muy bien, te parece si nos juntamos después de clases?

Hikari: De acuerdo, pero no sospechatran tus amigos? En especial Hiwatari.

Rei: Es probable, pero algo les inventaré.

Hikari: Muy bien, entonces, hasta la salida rei.

Rei: Adiós.

El chino volvió al lugar en que estaban almorzando, al sentarse, todos lo miraron de una manera interrogante, por lo que debía decirles algo, por suerteél ya tenía algo planeado.

Rei: Quería hablarme sobre la batalla que tuvimos, y me veré con ella después de clases.

Bryan: Por qué?

Rei: Para que le ayude con su beyblade.

Sabía que era algo estúpido, pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras transcurrió el resto del día, rei hizo lo posible para evitar a Ziven, no quería que el resto se diera cuenta de que lo conocía. Así continuó el resto del día, al momento de irse, tuvieron la suerte de que el ruso fue rodeado por sus admiradoras, por lo que pudieron salir tranquilamente. Ya a la salida, se encontraba Hikari, esperándolo.

Rei: Bien, nos vemos!.

Y así rei se reunió con Hikari y se fueron en dirección contraria, mientras que Bryan, Tala y Kai se iban a la mansión.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El bicolor se encontraba muy preocupado, sabía perfectamente que había algo que rei no le había contado, algo importante, realmente, ya estaba harto, harto de ese maldito Ziven, harto de tener que ver como su neko sufría, harto de tener que preocuparse porque sonriera sólo un poco, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, si no hubiera sido porque rei fue a visitarlo, jamás hubiera conocido al maldito de Ziven, y aún podrían estar tranquilos, pero debía seguir adelante, debía recordar que el 'hubiera' no existe, no tenía porque atormentarse con eso.

Pasó bastante tiempo, mucho para su gusto, sin que rei llegara, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en la mansión, pero no salió, si era rei, probablemente llegaría a la habitación.

Y así fue, lentamente sintió como la puerta se abría y entraba alguien, no volteó a ver, estaba parado frente a la pared y esperó a que rei dijera algo, pero no dijo nada, de pronto unos brazos tomaron por detrás la cintura del bicolor y lo abrazaron fuertemente.

Rei: Tengo miedo kai, no quiero perderte.

Entonces Kai se sintió feliz, aunque sólo por una parte, se dio cuenta de que el miedo de rei no era que le hicieran algo a él mismo, si no que lo que más temía era que le hicieran daño a él, cuando él, kai, había demostrado ser muy fuerte, aún así su neko temía que le hicieran daño, eso era lo que le preocupaba. Y tomó una decisión, lentamente se fue girando hasta quedar frente a su koi, levantó su rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra rodeaba la cintura del neko.

Kai: No te preocupes, vamos a estar juntos, ya verás como todo se soluciona.

Y sin más comenzó a besarlo, primero suavemente, para que se relajara, y en cuanto sintió que rei rodeaba su cuello con sus manos comenzó a profundizarlo, aprovechando que rei dio un ligero suspiro por este beso, introdujo su lengua en él, y comenzó a explorarla, mientras que su koi no dejaba de dar pequeños suspiros y gemidos, los cuales lo excitaban, introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa del chino y comenzó a acariciar su pecho, desde su ombligo comenzó a subir, masajeando suavemente, haciendo que cada vez se excitaran más, hasta llegar a sus pezones, con una mano comenzó a masajearlos, mientras que la otra acariciaba la espalda, a falta de aire, ambos se separaron, por lo que el bicolor aprovechó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras que el chino cada vez lanzaba suspiros más profundos, y sin resistir más, empezó a sacarle la camisa a su koi (estaban con la ropa del colegio), hasta poder ver su torso totalmente desnudo, para no quedar en desventaja, el bicolor comenzó a sacarle la camisa, y mientras lo hacía, se dio a la tarea de lamer uno de los pezones, con lo cual rei lanzaba suspiros más y más fuerte, hasta que poco apoco se transformaban en suaves gemidos.

Mientras le lamía los pezones, bajó una de sus manos al pantalón de rei, y sin perder tiempo la introdujo y comenzó a masturbar su entrepierna, con lo que rei lanzaba gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Tomó el rostro de kai y comenzó a besarlo, mientras este no dejaba de masturbarlo, por lo que rei hacía cada vez más intenso el beso, de pronto, sin previo aviso alejó al bicolor, dejándolo muy extrañado, acaso no quería seguir?

Rei: Ahora me toca a mi.

Se acercó a su koi y lo tomó suavemente de los hombros, mientras lo dirigió a su cama y lo sentó suavemente, luego, se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, fue sacándoselo hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo y dejando a la vista su palpitante entrepierna, la tomó con sus manos y comenzó a masajearla mientras lamía suavemente la punta, con lo que kai comenzó a lanzar gemidos, cada vez más fuertes, a medida que las manos de su koi comenzaban a aumentar la velocidad, hasta que sintió como algo cálido rodeaba toda su entrepierna, rei la había introducido por completo en su boca y comenzó a saborearlo. Kai estaba extasiado de placer, y también quería sentir el sabor de su neko, por lo que levantó su rostro y lo acostó en su cama, repitió el procedimiento y le sacó completamente el pantalón y sus bóxers, sin perder tiempo comenzó a recorrer toda la entrepierna de rei con su lengua, mientras que rei lanzaba gemidos que lo excitaban aún más, rei sentía como la lengua del bicolor lo recorría, hasta que sintió como algo cálido rodeaba su entrepierna, la boca del bicolor entraba y salía para de esa manera darle aún más placer, rei sentía como lamía su entrepierna, pero de pronto, el bicolor dejó su tarea, y cuando el chino lo miró, su koi ya estaba en otra parte, kai comenzó a lamer la abertura de rei, introdujo su lengua, y la movía suavemente, o la sacaba y comenzaba a lamer por fuera, los gemidos continuaron, esta vez aún más fuertes y casi lanza un grito al sentir algo dentro de él, kai introdujo un dedo en el interior de rei y comenzó a moverlo lentamente, hasta que sintió que su koi ya se estaba acostumbrando introdujo un segundo dedo y volvió a moverlos lentamente. Sintió como rei ya estaba totalmente preparado. Se incorporó y lo miró como pidiendo su aprobación, con lo cual rei, quien estaba bastante agitado, asintió suavemente, pero, sin previo aviso, lo dio vuelta, dejándolo a él abajo, luego se fue alejando y se puso sobre su entrepierna, sólo se sostenía con sus brazos, kai se sentó y quedó cara a cara con rei, el cual se afirmó de sus hombros, miró a kai y comenzaron a besarse, rei sentía la entrepierna de su koi bajo su abertura, ya casi no se resistía, se sentó introduciendo toda la entrepierna del bicolor en su interior, lanzó un grito, el cual fue ahogado por el beso, pero se separaron y el ruso lo miró preocupado.

Kai: Estás bien?

Rei asintió.

Kai: Seguro?

Rei: Sí, por favor continúa.

Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su ahora amante, y sintió como comenzaba a embestirlo suavemente, por su parte, el bicolor cada vez iba aumentando la intensidad con la que se movía y rei comenzó a moverse también, cada vez las embestidas iban adquiriendo mayor velocidad, y kai tomó la entrepierna de su koi y comenzó a masturbarla, cada vez los gemidos eran más y más fuertes, el bicolor sintió como los músculos de rei se contraían alrededor de su entrepierna, señal inequívoca de que estaba llegando a su límite, pero el de kai llegó primero, lanzando un gemido más fuerte aún que antes expulsó su semen en el interior de rei, kai se sentía nublado por el placer, pero aún así siguió masturbándolo para que él también llegara a su clímax, el cual no se hizo esperar, con un grito ensordecedor derramó su semen en la mano de kai y el estómago de ambos.

El bicolor salió del interior de su neko, y ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, kai miraba tiernamente a su amado koi, apreciando su hermosura, para él, con el sudor que corría por su cara se veía aún más adorable, le dio un suave y tierno beso y luego se separó, pero rei se acercó lentamente y se acurrucó en su pecho, lanzando un suave ronroneo, sonriendo, el bicolor lo rodeó con sus brazos para así quedar profundamente dormidos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la mañana, kai fue el primero en despertar, y sintió como algó cálido estaba en su pecho, y vio a su koi durmiendo placidamente y sonriendo, se movió un poco y creyó que había despertado a rei, peroéste sólo susurró

Rei: Kai...

El bicolor sonrió, y lo abrazó fuertemente, se quedó así por un buen tiempo, hasta sintió como comenzaba a moverse, se separó, y vio unos hermosos ojos ámbar mirándolo fijamente.

Rei: Buenos días Kai.

Kai: Buenos días dormilón.

Rei: Hey! No soy dormilón.

Kai: Sí lo eres.

Rei: No es mi culpa que tu despiertes tan temprano, además igual despierto antes que la mayoría.

Kai: Aún así eres un dormilón.

Rei¬¬

Kai: nn

Kai sonrió abiertamente, le encantaba jugar así con él, era refrescante, pero quería aprovechar el día, así que se incorporó y mientras se levantaba de la cama dijo:

Kai: Voy a bañarme.

Pero una mano lo detuvo, era rei, quien no lo dejaba irse.

Rei: Quiero bañarme contigo.

Kai miró divertido como rei hacía pucheros para poder bañarse con él, así que se acercó a él, le dio un beso en los labios y le susurró:

Kai: Sólo si llegas antes que cierre la puerta.

Y sin más se encaminó al baño, sin perder tiempo, el chico chino saltó de la cama y corrió hacia donde estaba kai, quien estaba apunto de entrar, llegó justo a tiempo, y kai miraba como su koi lo miraba con reproche.

Rei: Eres un aprovechado!

Kai: Por qué?

Rei: Me hiciste correr a propósito.

Kai: nn Bueno, vamos a bañarnos o no.

Se dirigió a la bañera y abrió la llave, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente llena, el bicolor se introdujo en ella, hasta quedar completamente cubierto, rei se dirigió también hacia ella y comenzó a meterse, mientras que kai observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ambos quedaron así un buen tiempo, disfrutando de el agua caliente, hasta que de pronto rei se levantó y se fue para el lado de kai (ya que antes estaban en ambos extremos) volvió a acostarse y descansó su cabeza en su pecho mientras que también colocaba su mano.

Rei: Así está mejor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bien, pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero si lo hacía no iba actualizar nunca.

Por cierto, mis fics, lágirmas de asesino y luz, cámara, bladeblakers! Me los borraron, así que voy a tener que subirlos de buevo, pero sólo me deja hacerlo desde el 11 de Febrero (no sé por qué T.T) pero ya tengo el segundo cap. De lágrimas de asesino.


End file.
